


Al mejor postor (I Mercenario)

by Florenciaa27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mercenaries, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florenciaa27/pseuds/Florenciaa27
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki perdió todo lo valioso que poseía desde muy temprana edad. Huérfano y sin nadie más en el mundo dispuesto a brindarle apoyo y protección, terminó enfrentándose contra las múltiples atrocidades de las cuales el ser humano era capaz de llevar a cabo en sus peores facetas. Sin embargo, tras entrenarse y sobrevivir entre  los bajos mundos donde solo los más fuertes lograban salir victoriosos contra sus enemigos, que al final terminara convirtiéndose en un mercenario terriblemente letal fue puro capricho del destino.Y si en algún momento alguien deseaba contratar sus servicios, únicamente sabían acerca de su existencia gracias a un simple nombre: Eros. Quien solo se movía influenciado por el dinero, y aceptaba pagas exorbitantes luego de un trabajo bien hecho.……..Libro I de II.Todos los derechos reservados.Idea original, Noe Bahrir.





	1. Prólogo

Aunque ocurrió demasiado rápido, Yuuri lo vió venir inclusive antes de que sucediera.

Debido al brutal entrenamiento al cual fue sometido desde muy temprana edad, añadido a la gran experiencia que adquirió con los años mediante distintas situaciones poco usuales, Yuuri aprendió a determinar casi con la misma facilidad con que respiraba cuando alguien tenía claras intenciones de utilizar un arma. Los signos, por supuesto, eran muy evidentes. La forma en cómo se movía el agresor, la expresión del rostro, el aura que emitía; ese instinto asesino difícilmente pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos tan acostumbrados a contemplar muerte y desolación a dónde quiera que iba.

Y en otro momento, lugar e incluso circunstancia Yuuri podría haber empleado cualquier técnica con tal de frustrar el inminente desastre. Pero como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, bajó la guardia y, por primera vez en veinte años el miedo le jugó en contra. El corazón se le detuvo con un simple latido, cualquier pensamiento coherente huyó lejos y permitió a emociones ajenas a su tan inquebrantable auto control influenciarlo en gran medida. En su sistema solo reinó la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a la única persona en el mundo entero capaz de aceptarlo sin dudas, preguntas o acusaciones.

Al hombre que se había convertido en dueño de su vida entera.

Y sí, cierto era que a lo largo de su caminar por ese mundo Yuuri cometió una serie ininterrumpida de errores, algunos más graves que otros. Empero este, sin lugar a dudas, terminó convirtiéndose en el más estúpido de todos ellos pues, dejándose llevar por alguna especie de fuerza invisible, fungió cual escudo humano entre la trayectoria del proyectil y quien desde meses atrás terminó convirtiéndose en un objetivo de alto riesgo, llevándose a quemarropa la impresionante potencia del impacto. El fatal estallido producto de la detonación hizo mella en sus oídos produciéndole un silbido incómodo, estridente. Al mismo tiempo, gruñó tras sentir la vieja pero familiar sensación del metal perforarlo como si se tratara de una simple barra de mantequilla. Ya alguna vez Yuuri experimentó ese mismo escenario tiempo atrás, cuando era joven, inexperto y muy, muy idiota.

Al parecer ciertas cosas jamás cambiarían.

Todavía impresionado ante la cadena de acontecimientos tan fortuitos, Yuuri trastabilló inestable, mas apelando a su terquedad insana se obligó a si mismo a mantenerse en pie. Bajo ninguna circunstancia les daría a esos bastardos la maldita satisfacción de verlo derrumbarse. Quizá terminaría perdiendo el conocimiento después, pero ahora tenía mayores cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Y tuvo razón porque, al discurrir apenas veinte segundos todas las personas ahí presentes, sin mediar palabra alguna, comenzaron a atacarse entre si muy ofuscados ante tal acto hecho a traición. Cualquier posible charla diplomática o civilizada terminó diluyéndose entre cartuchos de pólvora, sangre y deseos de muerte.

Acostumbrado al violento escenario, Yuuri reaccionó primero aun pese a que Victor, justo a su lado, recién se recuperaba del shock inicial. Al mirarlo, pudo constatar sin mayor satisfacción que este parecía poseído por el mismísimo demonio; las facciones aristocráticas tan particulares en el hombre de ojos azules se desfiguraron ante la furia y la evidente sed de venganza. Le habían herido justo frente a él, por obvias razones cruzado de brazos no se iba a quedar.

Conociéndole, seguro buscaría ejecutar por si mismo a quien osó atentar contra ellos, mas a Yuuri le importó un bledo y, apelando a su infalible instinto de supervivencia, tiró del ruso con energía decidido a ponerle bajo resguardo cuanto antes. Victor, casi tan cabeza dura como él se resistió encarecidamente, pero Yuuri le obligó a guarecerse detrás de un contenedor metálico sin darle tiempo a objetar pues una ráfaga continua de balas se estrelló contra el oxidado material, sacándole chispas.

—¡¿Qué rayos esperan?! —entre la refriega, Yuuri apenas alcanzó a escuchar la voz histérica de Plisetsky, el cual, junto a Otabek, intentaban ocuparse del flanco derecho—. ¡Nosotros los cubrimos! ¡Largo!

—¡Estoy en ello! —respondió a gritos. Victor también soltó una perorata que se ahogó en el caos generalizado, sin embargo Yuuri hizo caso omiso y, tomándole por la muñeca, le instó a ponerse en marcha.

Por supuesto fueron blanco fácil, no obstante Yuri no se ganó su reputación como tirador por simples rumores infundados. Con maestría impropia de alguien tan joven, les dejó vía libre tal como le dijo que lo haría. Tras abandonar la espaciosa bodega donde antes debieron entrar por obligación, la respiración de Yuuri se tornó irregular, cosa extraña debido a su impecable condición física adquirida durante tantos años de arduo acondicionamiento físico. Y tampoco lograba reunir suficiente claridad mental a esas alturas. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, solo se movía por puro instinto básico que le indicaba una y otra vez que debían escapar cuanto antes. Pero, contrario a lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, Victor no cooperaba en absoluto a la ya de por si difícil tarea. Jalaba con energía de su férreo agarre, tanto que pronto se convirtió en una verdadera lucha entre ambos caminar por los extensos laberintos de corredores que constituían aquel burdo buque de carga.

Gracias a los cielos Yuuri poseía una memoria excelente. Horas atrás, conforme recorrían ese mismo camino para hacer acto de presencia en la reunión a la cual fueron convocados y lucia como una trampa en cada ínfimo sentido, creyó buena idea grabarse la ruta y hacer uso de ella si acaso les era preciso. Solo necesitaban ser silenciosos, actuar con rapidez e inteligencia y lograrían alcanzar el exterior. Empero, contra todo pronóstico, Victor también creyó buena idea comenzar a gritar ahora en japonés aun pese a saber poca o nula atención le estaba prestando.

No podían permitirse perder un minuto en tonterías, ni tampoco se hallaban en el mejor sitio para detenerse a discutir. Y como si se tratara de una receta infalible al desastre, por uno de los resquicios del pasillo donde caminaban encontraron compañía indeseable. A Yuuri le tomó menos de un segundo desenfundar su arma, contar los objetivos y volarles la cabeza luego de lanzar a Victor tras él en un gesto sumamente protector. Sin piedad, ni clemencia u contemplaciones los abatió, mientras la adrenalina hacia su trabajo; le quemaba por dentro y sentía muchísimo calor, como si ardiera en llamas.

Pero poco importaba; no cuando tenía un objetivo muy claro.

Y ya nada tenía que ver con dinero, o el contrato que firmó al inicio de todo. Por ninguna cantidad permitiría que le hicieran daño a Victor Nikiforov; antes de siquiera intentarlo deberían pasar primero sobre su cadáver y eso ya sería decir demasiado.

—Yuuri —la voz de Victor le llegó amortiguada, con un tinte de súplica poco usual. Su Pakhan rara vez le hablaba en ese tono si se hallaban fuera de la intimidad que una cama podía ofrecerles así que, curioso, atendió al llamado—. ¡Detente!

El tono de alarma y fragilidad instaron al joven mercenario a frenar sus pasos, ya que sufrió un espantoso mareo que le movió el eje central de equilibrio, haciéndolo tambalearse de forma poco estable. Victor, alarmado, se apresuró a brindarle soporte adicional evitándole caer de bruces al suelo, conforme miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algún sitio donde pudieran guarecerse. Si se quedaban a mitad del corredor entonces iban a ser presa fácil. Así que, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, los dirigió casi a rastras a ambos hasta una puerta que necesitó forzar para abrir camino. El lugar era reducido, como un pequeño almacén que en épocas mejores prestó su espacio para artículos de limpieza, pero de eso no quedaba ya ni rastro y olía espantoso debido a la abundante humedad que se filtraba desde fuera. Sin prestar atención a los detalles, a trompicones Victor ayudó a Yuuri a sentarse contra una pared cercana. Este se quejó del dolor y masculló algo en otro idioma. Si esa fuese cualquier otra circunstancia, Victor hubiera encontrado muy divertido tal hecho porque Yuuri era extremadamente propio al hablar.

Sin embargo precisaba concentrarse y hacer algo rápido.

—No es buena idea seguir en el mismo punto por más de diez minutos —se quejó Yuuri. Lucia preocupado y ansioso—. Debo sacarte de este inmundo barco...

—Por ahora trata de ahorrar energías —Victor le cortó el discurso; parecía más ocupado en revisarle. Y Yuuri, ya con mayor noción sobre si mismo, comprendió demasiado tarde la gravedad de la situación. Le habían disparado e ignoraban qué daños internos resultaron de ello. Así que, sumiso, le permitió al ruso despojarlo del chaleco antibalas que, debido al calibre del proyectil, perforó sin grandes dificultades el material blindado—. Carajo...

—¿Que tan grave...es? —quiso saber, pese a ya darse una idea bastante clara al respecto.

Y los ojos azules de Victor, que reflejaban un terror inusitado debido al panorama poco alentador, le miraron con urgencia.

—Nada que no pueda manejar, cariño —intentó hacer un amago de sonrisa y falló miserablemente—. Solo quédate conmigo, ¿bien? Juntos vamos a superarlo, te lo prometo.

Yuuri echó su cabeza atrás. Poco le creía; Victor era por excelencia un gran mentiroso, mas trabajar en semejante rubro poseía ciertas ventajas, como saber si las personas decían o no la verdad. Algo andaba mal, y que Victor optara por desgarrar la parte superior del traje que llevaba puesto tratando de imitar un torniquete improvisado le daba una idea muy clara; seguro debía estar perdiendo demasiada sangre pues cada vez se sentía más y más débil. A esas alturas solo deseaba cerrar los ojos permitiéndole a la inconsciencia arrastrarlo lejos.

—No me arrepiento —susurró despacio, captando así la atención del Pakhan que, aterrado, pretendía mostrarse fuerte.

—Ya basta —le amenazó con firmeza—. Puedes decirme todo cuanto quieras una vez que te sientas mejor, pero por ahora solo cierra la boca...

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa repleta de total diversión. Parecía un demente con las gafas torcidas, el rostro pálido y el cabello hecho un desastre.

—Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que pudo sucederle a alguien como yo, aunque intentara dispararte cuando te vi por primera vez —los dos rieron nerviosos ante el fugaz recuerdo—. Y amarte fue, sin lugar a dudas, el mayor logro que he obtenido hasta hoy.

Victor experimentó el peor pánico que jamás creyó que existiría debido al discurso.

—No te atrevas, Yuuri —le riñó trabajando al doble de velocidad. Tenía las manos machandas de sangre que se secaba con rapidez pasmosa, dejándole los dedos pegajosos y torpes—. ¡No vas a morir, me oyes! —Yuuri le acarició la mejilla a Victor, como tantas otras veces solía hacerlo cuando eran únicamente ellos dos en cuerpo y alma, permitiéndole a la precaria luz del interior reflejarse en la sortija que llevaba puesta en el dedo anular de la mano derecha—. ¿Quieres dejarme viudo tan pronto? ¡No lo voy a permitir, maldita sea!

—Perdona por no cumplir las promesas que te hice —murmuró ya vencido por el sueño y la debilidad—. En otra vida...quizá...

—¡No! ¡Mírame! —pidió desesperado, ya con lágrimas emergiendo libres y sin control—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —sollozó sin mostrarse avergonzado por dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. ¿Qué más daba parecer vulnerable? El amor de su vida se desvanecería del mundo en cualquier momento sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Dijiste que te mantendrías fuera del peligro...

—Te protegí porque estoy...enamorado...de ti...—dijo al oscilar entre la pesada inconsciencia que lo invadía.

—¡Yuuri!

Yuuri emitió una exhalación profunda, entregándose a la negrura que le dio la bienvenida sin reparos, mas los típicos gritos que lo acompañaban regularmente en sus pesadillas no se hicieron presentes. Extraño para ser sus últimos momentos. Había asesinado a tanta gente por dinero, que supuso no merecía otro destino. Además, todos solían decir que al encontrarse cercano a la muerte, se era capaz de rememorar los acontecimientos que giraron torno a nuestras vidas en cuestión de segundos. Pues ahora Yuuri Katsuki lo creía en verdad.

Porque mientras más se hundía y la voz de Victor se desvanecía en el aire cual humo, se dijo a si mismo que pese a todo al final sí logró servir al mejor postor de todos.

Y su historia, milagrosamente, no se perdería al haber logrado dejar huella en alguien más. 

 


	2. I [Castillo de cristal]

La primera vez que Yuuri Katsuki tuvo la desgracia y mala fortuna de toparse con la muerte cara a cara, fue cuando tenía ocho años de edad. Para una persona común resultaría muy sorprendente saber que se hubiera visto involucrado en un acto tan atroz por excelencia siendo apenas un niño pequeño; se suponía que a esa edad su único trabajo consistía en acudir a la escuela todos los días, crecer sano y hacer sus respectivos deberes. Meterse en problemas de tal índole no se consideraba una opción social ni moralmente permitida. ¿Cómo entonces? Injustas circunstancias del destino, quizá. Por evidente lógica universal, un niño débil e indefenso jamás hubiera podido ejercer cierto control sobre aquel tipo de circunstancias tan adversas; antes bien, solo formó parte de una ininterrumpida cadena de eventos desafortunados que se ligaron entre si, los cuales se encargaron de guiarle hasta puntos desconocidos e indeterminados difíciles de sortear.

Esta, de todos modos, resultaba ser una verdad implícita desde la existencia misma del hombre; ser sometido a cambios, superar distintas pruebas u altibajos que brindaran experiencia suficiente para sobrellevar eventos futuros, para después aprender de los aciertos u errores subsecuentes. Pero las adversidades en la historia de Yuuri se suscitaron extremadamente rápido, tanto que en aquella época apenas se mantenía arraigada entre recuerdos difusos que a veces prefería mantener bajo llave y candado, pues le hicieron madurar contra su voluntad al no quedarle ninguna otra salida. Pero, por más contradictorio que pudiera sonar viniendo de alguien que acabó involucrándose en un mundo bastante truculento donde solo los más fuertes lograban obrevivir, y cuya profesión tan poco convencional solía ser mal vista en cualquier sociedad medianamente respetable, aun pese a que su vida no estuvo atada a dramáticos acontecimientos desde siempre.

Cualquier psiquiatra con cierta reputación que se periciara de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para emitir un diagnóstico creíble, concluiría sin temor a equivocarse tras realizar una evaluación psicológica que alguien con sus características emocionales, físicas y mentales debió haberse enfrentado a la peor escoria jamás vista por el ser humano desde el origen mismo de su desgraciada existencia. No es como si le importara su opinión. Por total infortunio, Yuuri había tratado con loqueros varias veces cuando aún era joven e influenciable; todos esos hombres y mujeres ataviados en pulcras batas blancas prometieron brindarle ayuda, pero lo cierto fue que solo veían en él alguien perdido, un conveniente sujeto experimental con quien poner a prueba distintos patrones de comportamiento y conducta. Ellos creyeron que lograrían enderezarlo, reintegrarle a la sociedad y convertirlo en una persona de bien.

Se equivocaron.

Sobraba decir esas no fueron precisamente las experiencias más felices de su infancia, ya de por si retorcida en distintos puntos determinados que, aun ahora, seguían provocándole pesadillas cuando intentaba dormir; los demonios internos con los cuales tanto trabajo le había costado lidiar, terminaron convirtiéndose en viejos conocidos que esperaban cualquier momento para atacarlo a traición. Porque, contrario a los pronósticos tan acertados, Yuuri nació en una familia totalmente funcional: un entorno cariñoso, noble y repleto de comprensión. En realidad, era bastante gracioso considerar que si otro hubiera sido su destino, Yuuri sería totalmente distinto al hombre que debió forjarse a través de tantos agravios e injusticias. En base a ello, aprendió a desarrollar cierto grado de psicopatía que, añadido a varias conductas obsesivo-compulsivas, a la larga le ayudaron a mantenerse vivo. Quizá a cualquier hombre o mujer funcional le ofendería ser etiquetado de tal manera, sin embargó, Yuuri prefería considerar tales características como un provechoso valor agregado. Inclusive, a manera de broma personal –bastante retorcida, caía destacar–, gustaba creer que era una gigantesca e irónica excepción a una de esas malditas reglas que alguna fuerza superior parecía poseer. Ya que él tuvo una niñez común, tranquila y sin mayor influencia negativa.

Sus padres, Toshiya y Hiroko Katsuki fueron, tiempo atrás, los amables dueños de un pequeño restaurante típico en Hasetsu, ciudad con inmenso potencial para negocios marítimos relacionados con importación u exportación de productos costeros, motivo por el cual solían ser conocidos entre los lugareños gracias al excelente servicio y calidad que ofrecían al publico en general. Ambos, pese a los altibajos económicos y personales, supieron ser unos excelentes padres haciendo sentir a Yuuri totalmente dichoso cuando ellos aún vivían. Su hermana mayor, Mari, también lo amó sin condición alguna y siempre buscó en todo momento protegerle de cualquier mal. Sí, cierto que los Katsuki jamás gozaron de una posición social elevada, empero, rara vez les hicieron falta lujos extravagantes para tener lo esencial y disfrutar una vida digna.

Cierta gente solía decir que la ignorancia traía consigo algún grado de felicidad, y él comprendería a base de distintos eventos ligados entre si que tales palabras contenían una letal dosis de realidad. Yuuri ignoró durante años cómo funcionaban las cosas fuera de su confortable zona segura; porque su inocente sentido común jamás hubiera sido capaz de cuantificar cuán despiadado y cruel podía llegar a ser el entorno que le rodeaba. Quien había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con él durante su etapa adulta, jamás podría haberse imaginado que Yuuri no siempre fue un mercenario letal que se movía únicamente gracias a la poderosa influencia del dinero. Él, mejor conocido y temido entre los bajos entornos donde solía moverse cual sombra con escalofriante regularidad, fue un niño débil, un niño cobarde y conformista cuya honorabilidad le trajo más dolores de cabeza que satisfacciones. Siempre introvertido, el eslabón más débil, alguien que prefería mil veces dejar un asunto sin concluir si acaso escapaba de su total control, si acaso alguien creía divertido causarle problemas.

Resultaba, en gran medida, un contraste casi surreal.

Entre los escasos recuerdos gratos que aún conservaba intactos respecto a esas épocas mejores, Yuuri lograba rescatar ciertas imágenes difusas de las tres personas que significaron tanto para él, y cuyos rostros acabaron desvaneciéndose entre las firmes garras del olvido conforme siguió creciendo. Porque los incontables horrores de los cuales fue testigo a lo largo de tantos años de duro entrenamiento le orillaron a elegir cuáles eran sus verdaderas prioridades. Aprendió que si la vida se empeñaba en torcer el rumbo establecido que todos, sin excepción, debían seguir, acababa por convertirse en una auténtica perra sádica. Y a Yuuri, lejos de tenerle piedad, se encargó de esculpirle directo al rostro denigrándole hasta puntos indecibles, mermando todas sus fuerzas para luchar contra sus designios.

A diferencia de todos los demás, Yuuri jamás tuvo la opción de ir a la escuela como cualquier niño normal. Porque si bien creció hasta convertirse en un tipo cuyo atractivo físico atraía sin medida a muchos, nunca le sería posible casarse; tampoco tener hijos, un hogar al cual volver o la posibilidad de estrechar lazos con alguna persona a quien considerara importante. Todo eso implicaba ser débil. En su profesión, ese era un lujo que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitirse o terminaría muerto. Ser mercenario implicaba renunciar a sentimientos, a emociones que pudieran ser usadas en contra y esto determinaba si una misión se llevaba a termino con éxito. Dudar, compadecerse o permitir al remordimiento tomar control traían consigo al fracaso, traducido en la muerte misma. Un trabajo bien hecho le permitía ganar obscenas cantidades de dinero que podía gastar como mejor le viniera en gana; y en tal entorno el dinero determinaba cuánto valía una persona. El respectivo precio sobre su cabeza probaba tal hecho irrefutable.

Yuuri comprendió a base de golpes y heridas que mostrar piedad solo te colocaba cual victima a ojos del enemigo; y si necesitaba elegir entre ambos extremos de la cadena, prefería mil veces ser quien halara de ella lanzando al abismo a quien se encontrara del otro lado. Perder su existencia entera en cuestión de segundos cuando apenas contaba con edad suficiente, le hizo comprenderlo. Su mundo se diluyó sin posibilidades de recuperarlo, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia los muertos volvían y jamás podría hacer algo para modificar ese hecho. Porque una vez se ha perdido a quienes se ama, cuando el universo entero decide darte la espalda…entonces solo queda intentar sobrevivir a costa de cualquier precio.

Y que todo su entorno se convirtiera en un infierno durante un día común, añadió más ironía al asunto.

Quizá los acontecimientos más impactantes de nuestra existencia solían a ocurrir en días típicos; esos días donde no se suele hacer nada extraño, cada pequeño detalle parece encontrarse en su respectivo lugar, sin despertar sospechas mayores respecto a lo que sucedería. Pero al final jamás hubieras podido adivinar que cualquier ínfima diferencia te obligaría a mirar bajo otra perspectiva las cosas. Y ese fue exactamente el caso de Yuuri. Como cualquier mañana, acudió a la escuela, tomó sus clases reglamentarias y pasó el receso en compañía de otros niños. El timbre sonó a la misma hora de siempre, y dijo adiós a su maestra para emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

No llovió, tampoco hizo demasiado calor y el cielo se mantuvo despejado. Ése fue, sin exagerar, un día espléndido.

Una vez llegó a Yutopia, debió suponer que algo andaba mal. Su madre no salió a recibirle tal como acostumbraba, su padre tampoco parecía ocupado con las mesas atendiendo a los clientes, Mari no tarareaba esa típica canción tan pegajosa que los volvía locos al cabo de media hora. En lugar de eso, nada más abrir la puerta, Yuuri se encontró a un tipo vestido con ropa desgastada cuyo aspecto desalineado dejaba muchísimo que desear. Sudaba en gran cantidad, parecía nervioso y su mano derecha temblaba mientras sostenía un revolver pequeño cuyo cañón apuntaba directamente a los tres integrantes de la familia Katsuki, quienes evitaban realizar movimientos bruscos para no exaltar todavía más al maleante, quien parecía dispuesto a jalar del gatillo ante la más mínima provocación. Ninguno lo vio venir, ninguno estaba preparado para lidiar con una situación así, ni tampoco supieron cómo reaccionar ante la inminente amenaza que implicaba tener justo enfrente un arma de fuego.

Era obvio lo que ahí sucedía.

Yuuri jadeó alarmado ante la inminente sensación de peligro, pero su instinto de supervivencia le instó a permanecer justo en su sitio gracias al shock inicial. El sujeto en cuestión pareció igual de sorprendido ante su repentina intrusión, elevándole todavía más los niveles de ansiedad pues no esperó tener que lidiar con otro intruso que seguro acabaría causándole más problemas, cuando tenía por único objetivo robar las ganancias e intentar escapar antes que la policía hiciera acto de presencia. Toshiba, alarmado ante la posible reacción del maleante, intentó con delicadeza y total diplomacia calmarlo un poco. Le aseguró que podría llevarse todas las ganancias de Yutopia si eso quería, siempre y cuando se marchará sin hacerle daño a nadie.

—Quédate justo dónde estás, maldito mocoso, o juro que te mataré —Yuuri dio un respingo ante las palabras, e inmediatamente su padre trató de desviar toda la atención del maleante hacía él.

—Escucha hijo —Toshiya le habló con tranquilidad buscando así aligerar los ánimos—. Comprendo que ha sido un día difícil, pero tal como tú, todo cuanto queremos mi familia y yo es terminar con esto sin alguna desgracia que lamentar.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero! —espetó casi al borde de la histeria, tras limpiarse el sudor que corría por su sien. Sin embargo, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente notaría que como adicto pasaba por un gran periodo de abstinencia, y sus impulsos le instaban a drogarse lo antes posible.

—Toma lo que has venido a buscar y vete —Mari lo confrontó ya presa del pánico, las lágrimas en sus ojos la delataban.

—¡Cállate! Son demasiado ruidosos —dijo golpeándose la frente con su mano libre una y otra vez en un inequívoco signo de frustración excesiva—. No me dejan pensar, maldición…—tomando brío una vez más, se adelantó dos pasos mostrándose todavía más amedrentador—. Quiero todo el dinero, ¿entiendes?

—Claro que lo tendrás —coincidió Toshiba vislumbrando así una pequeña esperanza que les permitiría salir ilesos—. Pero tomaremos las cosas con calma, ¿bien? —dirigiéndose una fugaz mirada a Hiroko, ella comprendió la evidente preocupación de su marido; cualquier ínfimo error les costaría caro—. Voy por el dinero…

—¡Quieto, viejo! —amenazó apuntándole con el revolver  directo al rostro—. No quiero trucos —Toshiya se petrificó al instante apenas conteniendo un gemido, mientras Mari y Hiroko cayeron víctimas del miedo y la importancia.

Y Yuuri terminó por desatar el infierno.

Fue muy estúpido. Demasiado idiota y poco inteligente; no quería que dañaran a sus seres queridos, trató de protegerlos, de ser útil y se abalanzó histérico contra las piernas del maleante para derribarlo contra el suelo y hacerle soltar el arma. Pero tan repentina acción trajo consigo un primer disparo involuntario que resonó de forma espantosa dentro del restaurante. Cualquier advertencia murió entre los labios del rufián, cuyos nervios le dictaron actuar en vez de usar la cabeza primero; el proyectil, por desgracia dio alcance a Mari tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar, y se desplomó contra dos mesas cercanas con una herida en el pecho mortal de necesidad. Hiroko, aterrorizada, profirió un terrible grito de angustia al ver a su hija mayor agonizante y sin posibilidad de recibir ninguna ayuda médica posible.

Inmóvil, Yuuri admiró toda la escena como si se tratara de una espantosa pesadilla.

El ladrón, falto de carácter y disciplina por usar continuamente drogas u otras sustancias derivadas, no soportó la presión e inmediatamente jaló del gatillo dos veces más con dirección a Toshiya y Hiroko, quienes ni siquiera hicieron el vago intento de guarecerse. Toshiya recibió el impacto en la espalda; se derrumbó cual muñeco de trapo entre jadeos erráticos pues respirar se había convertido en una tarea titánica debido a que su pulmón derecho colapsó en cuestión de pocos segundos. Hiroko no corrió con mejor suerte, por desgracia. Su estómago fue el blanco y cayó sobre sus rodillas sangrando profusamente hasta que cerró los ojos y jamás volvió a abrirlos.

Yuuri, presa del terror, se encogió sobre si mismo con la ridícula idea de desaparecer. Ahí comprobó del peor modo posible que el miedo paralizaba, que el miedo era traidor, que jugaba sucio y dictaminaba las probabilidades de supervivencia. Y se dejó dominar, lloró desconsolado e incluso mojó sus pantalones debido al pánico que le produjo escuchar la potencia del estruendo a tan poca distancia del sitio donde estaba ubicado. En ese momento, por supuesto, jamás hubiese podido imaginar que ese se convertiría en un sonido común para él en un futuro cercano. Y por un segundo, en un escaso instante que le pareció eterno, creyó distinguir en el rostro  del asesino de sus padres y hermana mayor un dejo de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad, antes de ser borrado por una ola de rabia inaudita cuya magnitud le pareció desconocida. Cuando el cañón apuntó en su dirección, Yuuri creyó que encontraría consuelo entre los brazos de aquella que se convertía en su mejor amiga en los años por venir.

Resignado a lo inevitable, otro estallido retumbó violentamente apenas minimizado por el atronador latir de su propio corazón. Desafortunadamente para Yuuri, intentar sobrevivir a partir de aquella horrorosa pesadilla se convertiría en el menor de sus problemas.

Y justo cuando sintió la bala golpear contra su carne, mordiéndola cual animal hambriento, de haber sabido lo que vendría luego de ese suceso que le marcó para siempre, sin lugar a dudas hubiese preferido morir con dignidad junto a las únicas tres personas que fueron capaces de amarlo sin reservas.

Esa fue, por desgracia, la antesala a su particular infierno personal.

Del cual, irónicamente, saldría del mismo modo en el que entró.


	3. II [Cuando el mundo se desvanece]

El detective de homicidios, Takeru Kenta, con relativa calma detuvo su vehículo justo en el frontis de un pequeño edificio que pertenecía a un modesto restaurante local, mientras se mentalizaba lo mejor posible para desempeñarse como todo un auténtico profesional a la altura de las circunstancias.

Conforme observaba las llamativas luces rojas y azules que proyectaba un auto patrulla, ubicado a tan sólo dos o tres metros de distancia, múltiples sentimientos le embargaron en ese momento. Takeru convivía con esas emociones a diario, motivo por el cual fue sencillo ponerles nombre. Animadversión, puesto que se vería en la obligada necesidad de ser quien describiera  en los reportes hasta los detalles más pequeños del caso. Lástima también, ya que según los pormenores iniciales ofrecidos por la policía local, se trató de un evento totalmente desafortunado. Sin embargo, por sobre todo eso predominó una potente pulsación sobre su sien derecha, cuyo dolor resultante ya era un viejo conocido.

Al parecer las migrañas no le dejarían tranquilo durante el resto del día. Y sabía por qué.

A esas instancias, tras casi veinte años de servicio y entrega a un trabajo tan demandante que le quitó tanto pero, al mismo tiempo, fue capaz de brindarle muchísimas satisfacciones, creía haberse acostumbrado ya a los horrores que lo conformaban, y cuyo origen bien podrían considerarse parte esencial de un auténtico carnaval del infierno. Cada vez que acudía a una escena del crimen, creía ser más fuerte, un poco más inmune, menos susceptible a los escenarios de violencia y muerte que debía presenciar. Pero al final siempre terminaba equivocándose ya que el humano, aferrándose a su naturaleza autodestructiva, seguía empeñándose en actuar como un ser retorcido, aberrante, monstruoso.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Takeru buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo las tabletas que solía tomar para mitigar la migraña y, al encontrarlo, maldijo entre dientes; solo quedaba una. Debería pasar a una farmacia a comprar más de camino a la estación. Luego de ingerir el medicamento sin ayuda de ningún líquido, bajó del auto dirigiéndose hasta la escena del crimen.

Resultaba evidente notar cuanta actividad estaba dándose ahí dentro, puesto que el personal forense y los técnicos intentaban hacer su respectivo trabajo lo más rápido posible, buscando así captar la menor atención posible; algo imposible dadas las circunstancias. Ahí se había cometido un asesinato, tres personas murieron y eso, quisieran o no, atraía las miradas del ojo público. Además de muchos morbosos mal intencionados. Dirigiéndole un gesto circunspecto poco elocuente a un oficial que custodiaba el perímetro, le mostró su  placa; esto, por supuesto, le garantizó pase directo sin ninguna clase de pregunta y alzó aquella característica cinta amarilla que usaban para poner a resguardo cierta área, permitiéndole así seguir avanzando.

Gracias a que el sol se había ocultado horas atrás, sus compañeros necesitaron encender las luces del negocio permitiéndoles ver con total claridad el escenario completo. Además, sacar impresiones de cada milimétrica parte del perímetro era una tarea que jamás podrían haber hecho a oscuras. Nada más entrar, a Takeru le asaltó el familiar olor de la sangre; dulzón, penetrante, inconfundible.

Gracias al cielo que su estómago, ya acostumbrado a ello, apenas replicó.

—Hey —saludó el jefe del departamento forense al verlo.

Kentaro Ryu era un hombre alto para los estándares comunes japoneses. Ya estaba bien entrado en sus cuarentas, motivo por el cual algunas cañas le adornaban los cabellos, justo a ambos costados. Además, sufría miopía degenerativa, gracias a lo cual solía usar unas gafas cuyos cristales hacían parecer sus ojos más pequeños de lo usual. Empero, esto no menguaba su trabajo en lo más mínimo. Era una de las personas más inteligentes y capaces que Takeru había conocido jamás.

—¿Qué me tienes?

—Nada bonito —resaltó lo obvio—. Aunque tampoco tan atroz como todo cuanto hemos visto esta semana.

Takeru emitió un gruñido inconforme, pidiéndole así que no se lo recordara; ya de por si esos fias terminaron convirtiéndose en algo desastroso. Aproximándose, el detective analizó a profundidad el desalentador panorama: mesas volcadas y rotas en posiciones extrañas, sillas fuera de lugar, salpicaduras de sangre en las paredes e incluso decoraciones; tres cadáveres tendidos sobre el suelo totalmente inmóviles. Un hombre, dos mujeres. Cada víctima yacía a cierta distancia entre si; los padres se hallaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros el otro, en una claro gesto de que intentaron brindarse ayuda mutuamente. Tal detalle le permitió saber quién había muerto primero. Takeru se centró entonces en la chica, cuya edad no debía exceder los dieciséis años. Alguien con toda una vida por delante, y sin previo aviso algún maldito terminó arrebatándosela sin ninguna clase de piedad.

—¿Encontraste señales de abuso sexual? —Takeru preguntó con súbito interés. A simple vista los cuerpos parecían intactos, pero las apariencias siempre engañaban.

—No —le informó sin titubeos—. Es más, ninguno intentó defenderse; lo cual encuentro bastante lógico si tomamos en consideración que el agresor los tenía amenazados con un arma —luego meneó la cabeza con pena—. Perdieron la batalla desde un inicio.

—¿Cuántos impactos?

—Cuatro exactos —reveló Kentaro mostrándole un casquillo ya totalmente empaquetado para su posterior revisión—. Revolver, calibre 38. Fácil manejo, no se necesita ser un tirador especialmente experimentado para manejarlo. Mis chicos están tomando todas las impresiones que pueden para las pruebas de laboratorio, luego se llevarán los cadáveres a la morgue.

—Lamentablemente, eso a nosotros no nos ayudará de mucho por ahora —Takeru miró en derredor. 

Evidentemente, iba a convertirse en una tarea titánica encontrar al culpable de todo aquel desastre. 

Sin cámaras de seguridad que pudieran usar como apoyo u medio de identificación, ni testigos creíbles o sólidos les resultaría muy difícil llevar a una buena resolución el caso, aun cuando el perpetrador fuese lo bastante estúpido para quedarse rondando por ahí, aunque mantuviese un perfil bajo. Podrían iniciar la investigación sometiendo a pequeños interrogatorios a los vecinos más cercanos al restaurante, pero muy probablemente evitarían brindar información detallada por temor a sufrir un mismo destino.

Aunque quizá ese fuera el menor de sus problemas.

—¿Tu compañera aún está en el hospital?

—Sí, hablé con ella antes de venir aquí —Takeru sentenció al buscar en su teléfono algunos contactos que creyó y podrían brindarle ayuda—. Sigue esperando informes de nuestra víctima.

—Pobre chico —murmuró el otro sin poder ocultar su pesar.

Kentaro tenía muchas razones para sentir lástima por Yuuri Katsuki, el hijo menor de aquella familia que había logrado sobrevivir de puro milagro luego del ataque. Debido a motivos todavía desconocidos, un informante anónimo llamó a emergencias tras haber escuchado los disparos y, cuando los paramédicos hicieron acto de aparición casi treinta minutos después, lo encontraron moribundo, demasiado débil para moverse o intentar pedir ayuda. Brindándole la atención médica pertinente, inmediatamente fue trasladado al hospital con prontitud para salvarle la vida. Takeru le dirigió una rápido vistazo  al sitio donde el pequeño debió haber luchado por su vida durante horas.

El detective frunció los labios en una mueca poco amigable. Al haberse quedado sin padres, en caso de que ningún pariente cercano estuviera dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él, servicios infantiles pasaría a enviarlo a un orfanato catalogándolo como inapto para ser adoptado posteriormente, todo por haber sido participe de un crimen violento. Ahí le cuidarían hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad reglamentaria y después debería arreglárselas como mejor pudiera. Sin embargo, él conocía demasiado bien esos lugares; Yuuri iba a salir de un infierno para meterse en otro quizá muchísimo peor. Y ellos, evitando caer en conflicto de intereses, difícilmente podían hacer algo al respecto.

No es como si Takeru fuese un mal policía por no ser capaz de intervenir, pero sabía reconocer causas perdidas en cuanto las tenía  delante. Además, si añadían a esto que el sistema judicial se degradó considerablemente durante los últimos años pasando a ser una auténtica mierda, sin grandes avances que reportar, ese asunto pasaría a archivo muerto una vez el revuelo inicial terminara sosegándose.

Triste, pero así funcionaban las cosas.

—Debo irme —Takeru anunció guardando el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos—. Quiero estar presente cuando el niño despierte —luego cerró los ojos mostrando así su reticencia a ello—. Dios, detesto esa parte.

—Tener contacto con quienes han sobrevivido al horror es lo más duro. Por eso prefiero quedarme en mi laboratorio—Kentaro le concedió razón, aunque igual hundió los hombros denotan to así rendición total—. Será una noche larga, ¿cierto?

—Son de esas noches donde todo termina desvaneciéndose, amigo mío —le palmeó la espalda en un gesto amistoso—. Te visitaremos más tarde.

—Cuento con ello.

Sin agregar ninguna otra cosa, Takeru procedió a marcharse casi tan rápido como había llegado. Motivado ante un impulso, sintió grandes deseos por fumar aunque dejó de hacerlo dos años atrás. Resistiéndose a la tentación, recorrió el camino inverso hasta su automóvil y se puso en marcha.

Tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer.

Y no sería sencillo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué tal va su inicio de año? Espero que sin mayores exabruptos. Traigo el cap dos de esta historia, cuyo contenido lo voy a manejar así para evitar atascos.  
> Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que la historia será lenta, con Yuuri como eje central. Victor va a tardar en aparecer, pero necesito establecer una historia previa al Victuuri para consolidar la segunda parte de la historia, que sería donde el ruso haría acto de aparición. Lamento las molestias que eso pueda causar.  
> Sin más, espero que su semana sea maravillosa. ¡Les mando un abrazo gigante!


	4. Capítulo III [Limbo]

Al estar metido en aquella sala de espera donde todo tenía un fuerte olor a desinfectante, por primera vez en dos años Takeru sintió la imperiosa necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo.

Removiéndose incómodo pese a estar parado, recordó que había iniciado con aquel viejo vicio debido a los altos índices de ansiedad, estrés y presión que solía manejar a diario, motivo por el cual necesitó encontrar alguna manera fiable para librarse de todas esas emociones negativas al menos un poco. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo, infortunadamente comenzó a generarse más problemas de salud y, debido a ello, necesitó dejarlo por recomendaciones médicas. No obstante, cuando más emocionalmente inestable creía sentirse gracias a casos tan complejos como aquel, los deseos regresaban con tanta fuerza e intensidad, que le resultaba difícil controlarlos. Evitando a toda costa ceder ante la tentación, Takeru sacó del bolsillo un pequeño empaque con goma de mascar, conformándose así al menos un rato.

Su compañera, Hanako, le dirigió una sombría mirada de total comprensión. Ella debía sentirse muchísimo peor que él dadas las circunstancias; a diferencia suya, había estado ahí metida desde que la víctima fue ingresada al hospital con herida de bala, seguidamente habló con los médicos a cargo y se puso en contacto inmediato con servicios infantiles, quienes aseguraron que acudirían a la brevedad posible para hacerse cargo y afinar detalles. No obstante, los dos tenían amplio conocimiento sobre qué ocurriría luego de eso. Según el protocolo, en presencia de un trabajador social ambos procederían a presentarse con el chico una vez los efectos de los sedantes pasaran, después tratarían de hacer las preguntas pertinentes lo más sencillas y fáciles de entender con la única finalidad de ayudarle a responderlas obteniendo así pistas, o generar cualquier información de utilidad que pudiera ayudarles a atrapar al asesino de sus padres y hermana mayor.

No obstante, Takeru sabía que la peor parte sería hacerle saber las malas noticias; en realidad, no tenían idea sobre cómo iba a tomarlas y ellos necesitaban estar listos para todo.

A lo largo del tiempo, ambos fueron testigos acerca de las mil y un formas en que los afectados terminaban reaccionando ante la perdida de un ser querido. Algunos lloraban desconsolados, otros gritaban repletos de impotencia, sin poder creer lo sucedido. Solo un reducido número de personas evitaba expresar emoción alguna. A percepción de Takeru estos eran los más peligrosos, puesto que eventualmente buscarían obtener venganza por mano propia. Sobre todo si, en abrumador contraste, haberse quedado totalmente solo implicaba cargar un peso muchísimo más difícil de sobrellevar a la larga. Además, al no tener ningún otro familiar a quien recurrir, Yuuri Katsuki sería direccionado a uno de los orfanatos a cargo del gobierno, donde permanecería bajo custodia hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Luego todo dependería de él. Y las probabilidades de ser adoptado se reducirían exponencialmente debido a su historial, motivo por el cual Yuuri necesitaría comenzar a aprender a partir de ahí cómo funcionaba su realidad, o los monstruos que moraban en ella terminarían devorándolo sin ninguna clase de contemplación ni misericordia. Si bien Takeru sabía que no tenían ninguna injerencia en ese asunto, se sintió impotente. No importaba cuanto desearan ayudar, estaban atados de manos por mera ética profesional.

Con una clara sensación de frustración aquejándole la boca del estómago, Takeru lidió con ella y tomó asiento junto a Hanako dejándose caer contra el frío asiento destinado a los visitantes externos. La mujer, visiblemente cansada, se frotó los ojos buscando así recobrar suficiente claridad mental y centrarse al menos un poco. Pero la detective evitó comentar algo más acerca del tema, pues muy seguramente intentaba prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Trabajar con niños en aquella profesión era duro. En el mayor e infortunado caso, todos ellos terminaban muertos, traumatizados o marcados de por vida.

Y ellos tenían hijos. Ver un panorama tan cruel como dos padres lo harían les destrozaba el corazón.

—La madrugada se está tornando interminable —Hanako suspiró resignada, y su semblante lleno de seriedad no ayudó a entablar otro tipo de conversación. Aunque, a final de cuentas, nada podría. Takeru entonces recordó las palabras de Kentaro, quien expresó casi lo mismo—. Detesto las noches así.

Takeru solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en modo afirmativo expresándole así una muda comprensión, mientras giraba sin cesar entre sus dedos el envoltorio donde antes venía empaquetada la goma de mascar. Una, dos, tres veces…igual poco le ayudó a sentirse mejor. 

—¿Qué información has recibido en las últimas horas? —quiso saber él tras inclinarse algunos centímetros, después contempló con súbito interés sus zapatos ya gastados de los bordes frontales. Requería comprar unos nuevos.

—Katsuki se encuentra fuera de peligro —añadió pensativa—. Tuvo suerte al parecer, puesto que el proyectil salió tal cual entró debido al ángulo del disparo. Según las explicaciones del médico a cargo, gracias a una total y notoria falta de experiencia como tirador, nuestro sospechoso erró el disparo. Si bien hubo daño severo en los músculos y vasos sanguíneos durante el ataque causando así una hemorragia que pudieron controlar, afortunadamente no se produjo ninguna fractura. Aun así le quedarán ciertas secuelas y necesitará terapia física para reestablecerse por completo.

—Ya veo —Takeru murmuró en comprensión. Después esbozó una amarga sonrisa—. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya ni siquiera sé determinar si todo esto es algo positivo o no.

—¿Quién realmente lo sabe?

La respuesta, por supuesto, jamás llegó. Haber sobrevivido a un horror de tal índole para luego entrar en otro nada más abriera los ojos, sería como darle la bienvenida al infierno.

Infortunadamente las siguientes horas pasaron lentas y esporádicas para ambos detectives, quienes sobrellevaron la espera escuchando música mediante sus respectivos teléfonos. Podrían haberse marchado, pero por mera practicidad eligieron quedarse hasta que les fuera permitido ver a Katsuki Yuuri; todavía necesitaban volver a la estación para realizar los reportes preliminares, empero, ningún trabajador social hacía acto de presencia todavía y prefirieron esperar en caso de alguna emergencia. Entonces, poco antes que la luz del sol emergiera entre algunos edificios aledaños anunciando así la llegada de un nuevo día, finalmente servicios infantiles hizo acto de presencia. Takeru y Hanako le conocían; pese a ser una mujer joven que apenas rondaba los treintas, era bien conocida dentro del medio por ser demasiado estricta y meticulosa con los procesos legales que involucraban a menores. Así, nada más se presentó ante ellos, casi exigió saber cada pequeño detalle relacionado con la víctima tras dejarles bien claro que no se guardaran información para si mismos que pudiera entorpecer su trabajo, el cual seguía acumulándose sin remedio. No necesitaba quedarse horas extras.

Cuando ambos detectives terminaron de ponerla al tanto, sin pensarlo dos veces solicitaron permiso para hablar con el chico, quien recién despertaba luego de la intervención que le realizaron cuando arribó al sitio. Sobraba decir que caminar entre los largos corredores que conformaban el área pediátrica fue muy incómodo; los hospitales jamás eran agradables para nadie, menos cuando lo visitaban por motivos tan delicados. Una vez encontraron la habitación donde Yuuri se recuperaba, la trabajadora social les dejó muy claro que todo cuanto importaba ahí era la integridad del menor, quien seguramente debería estar traumatizado tras los sucesos. Si por algún motivo ella detectaba cualquier escenario u ambiente prejudicial, entonces los sacaría a patadas a ambos sin importar que un caso de homicidio pudiese quedar inconcluso durante más tiempo.

Los dos, prometiendo comportarse, tomaron una larga exhalación antes de ingresar. En realidad no vieron nada extraño u diferente en la fría e impersonal habitación, a excepción del niño pequeño que yacía recostado en una cama individual mirando a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera se movió ante la repentina intrusión, tampoco les prestó atención, ni se alarmó debido a la presencia de extraños; solo siguió ahí, perdido entre sus propios pensamientos como si ninguna otra cosa en el mundo pudiera importarle menos.

Su joven rostro carente de emociones era difícil de leer. Takeru notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, puesto que una actitud así no solía ser ni remotamente normal. En un inicio esperó ver a un niño asustado, a alguien destrozado por los eventos, a un pequeño incapaz de evitar las lágrimas o el llanto desesperado. En su lugar encontró a alguien roto, sí, pero cuya alma parecía haberle abandonado irremediablemente.

Como si se hallara sumergido en un profundo limbo que no tenía fin.

Una vez se aproximaron lo suficiente, Yuuri Katsuki al fin les miró y Takeru, quien siempre fue muy observador, comprobó sus sospechas. El ser humano era capaz de expresar su dolor a través de diversos sentimientos y emociones; algunos actuaban bajo estándares comunes, otros salían por completo de ellos  convirtiéndose en peligrosas excepciones a la regla. Y Yuuri, contra todo pronóstico, recaía dentro de aquella última categoría.

Aunque no sabía hacía dónde los llevaría eso a la larga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí pese a la ausencia. Estoy de vacaciones y buscaré la manera de actualizar todo cuanto pueda. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Yunowaki, por brindarme ayuda con la parte técnica médica; de esa manera quedó muchísimo mejor explicada y realista. Mil y un gracias, preciosa.
> 
> Sin más, seguimos leyéndonos por aquí.
> 
> Excelente inicio de semana.


	5. Capítulo IV [Roto]

Takeru sintió la espantosa necesidad de apartar la mirada de lo que estaba presenciando justo en aquel instante. Pero se obligó a no hacerlo porque, en gran medida, todo era culpa suya. Cierto, aquello no fue ninguna otra cosa que un infortunado descuido, sin embargo, difícilmente podría remediarlo aunque así lo quisiera. Si sus jefes llegaban a enterarse, iba a meterse en muchísimos problemas por arriesgar de un modo tan irresponsable la integridad emocional de un menor. Aun cuando las intenciones del detective no fueron malas, igual sería merecedor de una buena reprimenda debido al error garrafal por el cual iba a sentirse culpable durante meses.

El tiempo en si resultaba extraño, concluyó.

Habían pasado dos semanas completas desde que Yuuri Katsuki fuera atendido de emergencia por herida de bala, tras salir con vida del asalto donde perdió prácticamente a toda su familia. El pequeño, pese a su corta edad, demostró poseer una fuerza de voluntad impresionante, ya que comenzó a mostrar mejorías significativas e importantes. Los médicos, por supuesto, brindaron un diagnóstico favorable al respecto, motivo por el cual consideraron que pronto sería capaz de abandonar las instalaciones del hospital para volver a casa. En cuanto Takeru supo sobre esto, una fuerte sensación de impotencia mezclada con frustración le invadió. Casa. Yuuri ya no tenía ningún lugar al cual pudiera considerar un hogar; irremediablemente perdió todo en un solo día. Claro, en ese trabajo no sería la primera ni la última victima que sufriría de tal manera, sin embargo, Takeru tenía una noción bastante clara sobre cuál era el infierno personal subsecuente.

Y sí, ellos seguían metidos de lleno en el caso Katsuki tratando a toda costa de sacarlo adelante, pero al mismo tiempo y de manera individual, él buscó cobrar algunos favores entre los contactos que tenía a disposición, esperando así poder ayudar a Yuuri todo cuanto pudiera. Pero las respuestas que obtuvo ante sus continuas peticiones fueron poco alentadoras. Tal cual ocurriría con cualquier otro menor, Yuuri entraría al sistema de adopciones esperando correr con suerte en algún momento determinado, empero, las restricciones añadidas a su historial dificultarían muchísimo algún resultado favorable a futuro. A tales instancias era bien sabido por todos que un proceso así solía ser extremadamente delicado, tardado y a veces hasta costoso, motivo por el cual quienes deseaban encontrar un candidato idóneo jamás optarían por elegir a alguien como Yuuri, quien, junto a otro puñado de niños en sus mismas circunstancias, solo les quedaba esperar a ser lo suficientemente mayores para salir del orfanato por pie propio.

Aunque quisieran hacerlo, servicios infantiles jamás permitiría que se realizara ninguna modificación en los expedientes permanentes, menos aun tratándose de un caso tan reciente. Quizá en tres o cuatro años podrían mover discretamente algunos hilos con tal de reubicarlo en un hogar provisional durante tiempo indefinido. Mientras, todos tenían las manos atadas. Tres o cuatro años, dijeron. No podían esperar tanto. Por infortunio, Takeru sabía que los orfanatos no eran la mejor opción para nadie; si bien a plena vista cumplían con cada requerimiento legal protocolario, tras esas paredes ocurrían cosas que ellos como figuras de autoridad pocas veces podían controlar a cabalidad, eso si alguien se atrevía a abrir la boca dispuesto a contarlo. Sin lugar a dudas, pronto Yuuri iba a salir de un infierno para entrar en otro todavía peor si no hacían algo al respecto.

En situaciones así, odiaba la maldita burocracia.

Y, sumado a eso, el estrés acumulado por no lograr obtener buenos resultados en aquella investigación comenzaba a exasperarlo muchísimo. En tales circunstancias, casi siempre solían depender en gran medida de soplones para encontrar pistas contundentes. El inmenso problema aquí radicaba en que casi no tenían ninguno. O al menos no lo bastante confiables. Los vecinos se negaban en redondo a ofrecer datos precisos acerca del incidente por temor a sufrir represalias, alegando que no vieron ni tampoco escucharon absolutamente nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cualquier descripción física por parte de algún testigo aun a distancia hubiese sido de gran ayuda, pero tampoco tenían eso. Todos a quienes entrevistaron puerta por puerta coincidieron en lo mismo: Yutopia tenía flujo de clientes constante durante el día, para ellos era normal ver entrar o salir gente del local continuamente.

Aun así, pese a los nulos avances, narcóticos envío algunos oficiales a interrogar a dos o tres personas en específico del sector; vagos con antecedentes por posesión de metanfetaminas que muy seguramente y, aunque lo negaran, dominaban esa zona en particular mediante compraventa de sustancias ilícitas. Como era natural, ofrecieron tratos a cambio de información, pero esta fue demasiado ambigua. Ni aun con amenazas lograron sonsacarles gran cosa, guiándolos a ciertos adictos, aunque sin certezas sólidas para comenzar a moverse.

A si mismo, Kentaro hizo lo propio en su laboratorio y logró proporcionarles ciertos detalles acerca del sospechoso: número de calzado, estatura, posible edad; también encontró irregularidades notorias entre las pisadas, lo cual sugería que el criminal padeció alguna fractura que no sanó correctamente, y apoyaba más la pierna derecha al andar. Añadido a esto, les informó sin mucho agrado que no pudo capturar huellas completas ni parciales, indicándoles que, al haber sido tan cuidadoso en ese sentido, muy seguramente ya había sido registrado en el sistema por delitos menores.

En resumidas cuentas, seguían persiguiendo a un fantasma. A tales instancias Hanako y él estaban exhaustos tras tantas semanas ininterrumpidas de trabajo; y si añadían las enormes pilas de papeleo que todavía necesitaban llenar adicionalmente a sus responsabilidades, comenzaron a creer que aquello no tendría fin. Pero debían seguir adelante, hacer justicia según dictaba la ley...esa fue la principal razón por la cual decidieron convertirse en policías. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse con cada vez mayor fervor, pues Takeru no solo estaba preocupado por el caso, si no también por Yuuri.

Según le informaron, el departamento de psiquiatría obtuvo una orden jurídica y programó diversas visitas al hospital para realizar evaluaciones obligatorias para determinar el estado emocional de Yuuri. Solían entregarle algunos reportes generalizados, notas tomadas durante las sesiones, o grabaciones con entrevistas cortas cuyas preguntas pondrían incómodo a cualquier adulto. Todos esos loqueros alegaban que aquel proceso era mero protocolo, pues necesitaban descartar traumas severos subsecuentes al crimen antes de permitir que Yuuri de integrará a la sociedad otra vez; si acaso detectaban que podría estar desarrollando algún trastorno antisocial de la personalidad o algo peor, le remitirían a una clínica especializada donde podrían brindarle ayuda a través de terapia. Eso ya sería el colmo. Para un niño de apenas ocho años estar pasando por todas esas circunstancias debía ser terriblemente duro, además de todavía más traumático. Revivir una u otra vez cada detalle del horror que le arrebató a su familia, satisfaciendo la curiosidad de personas a quienes no conocía ni mucho menos les debía nada.

Todo eso era una vil mierda.

Por ello, en cuanto les llegó la noticia de que iban a darle el alta médica, se ofreció voluntario para ser él quien lo escoltara hasta su nuevo lugar de residencia permanente. Esa mañana, cuando se presentó diez minutos antes del tiempo pautado buscando así firmar los documentos necesarios, Takeru sintió un gran nudo formándose en su estómago; hacer esto no iba a resultar nada sencillo. Y volvió a repetírselo justo al ver a Yuuri aparecer acompañado por una enfermera; iba vestido con ropas oscuras, lucía pálido, llevaba las gafas perfectamente bien colocadas, aunque sus ojos crecían de todo brillo. Además, tenía el brazo metido en un cabestrillo para evitar movimientos bruscos. Yuuri le dirigió una mirada vacía, como si le diera igual quién terminaría trasladándolo al orfanato del cual, muy seguramente, alguien ya le había hablado con antelación.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —saludó amablemente buscando así crear cierta empatía entre ambos—. ¿Listo para irte?

—Supongo que sí —la respuesta sonó desinteresada, aunque sincera. Al menos era algo.

—De acuerdo —después procedió a dirigirse a la enfermera, quien los miraba con cierta tristeza mal disimulada en sus ojos—. Gracias por todo —e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Gracias a usted.

Colocándole una mano sobre el hombro sano a Yuuri mostrándole así apoyo, Takeru procedió a guiarle rumbo al estacionamiento, donde el auto esperaba. Les tomó relativamente poco abandonar las inmediaciones del centro médico, pero una vez pudieron subir al vehículo acompañados por el estridente sonido de una sirena que provocó cierto sobresalto en Yuuri, un tenso silencio se apoderó del interior, haciéndoles sentir a ambos un tanto incómodos. Takeru se debatía entre si era sensato o no iniciar alguna conversación amistosa en pos a romper un poco aquella atmósfera; quizá Yuuri se mostraría receptivo, o tal vez evitaría siquiera dirigirle una sola palabra porque poco le serviría ser comunicativo a semejantes alturas. Crear vínculos de ahora en adelante le resultaría en extremo difícil. Además, los dos sabían demasiado bien que no serían figuras constantes en la vida del otro por mera ética profesional. Takeru tenía estrictamente prohibido involucrarse demasiado emocionalmente, pues repercutiría en él, impidiéndole seguir desempeñando su trabajo como correspondía. Yuuri podía ser pequeño, pero no tonto.

Así pues, a manera de tregua improvisada, Takeru le ofreció invitarle a comer cualquier cosa que quisiera y recibió una negativa firme, aunque no agresiva. Sin embargo, igual le fue realizada cierta petición que le tomó desprevenido.

—¿Podríamos ir a mi casa por última vez? —fueron las palabras de Yuuri. Hablaba despacio, con un tono tímido apenas audible, tanto que a Takeru casi le dio la impresión de haber imaginado aquello—. Quisiera tomar unas cuantas cosas antes de ir al orfanato, por favor.

—Es una mala idea —le hizo saber. Y era cierto: bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitirle entrar ahí, no después de lo sucedido.

—Prometo quedarme en el auto —negoció—. Solo...me gustaría llevar conmigo recuerdos de mis padres y mi hermana —dijo tras mirar a través de la ventana, dándole la sensación de que hablaba sobre un recuerdo muy, muy lejano—. Ni siquiera pude asistir a su funeral.

Takeru apretó tan fuerte el volante que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Definitivo: era pésima idea en cada pequeño ínfimo sentido. No obstante, un ridículo sentido de responsabilidad y culpa le hicieron mella en la conciencia a partes iguales. Este niño había aceptado absolutamente todas sus condiciones desde el inicio, jamás se opuso a nada, cooperó en cada procedimiento, interrogatorio e incluso aceptó ser trasladado hasta un orfanato sin decir una sola palabra en protesta. Incluso ahora estaba pidiendo una sola cosa antes de enfrentarse a una realidad todavía más cruel. Se lo debían, joder.

—Bien —sentenció conforme giraba en una calle aledaña dispuesto a tomar otra ruta—, pero seré yo quien entre a Yutopia. ¿Queda claro? Me dirás cuáles pertenencias deseas obtener de vuelta, iré por ellas y tú esperarás aquí sin importar qué. ¿Entendido?

Yuuri sonrió en sincero agradecimiento.

—Sí.

Conducir ininterrumpidamente hasta el sector donde se encontraba ubicado Yutopia le generó al detective cierto grado de estrés, que pudo sentir traducido en un dolor bastante particular en su espalda, aunque logró hacer caso omiso del malestar tras pensar repetidas veces que si se movía rápido solo emplearía unos cuantos minutos a lo sumo. Ingresar no sería cosa difícil, tenía copias de las llaves por si necesitaba tratar cualquier asunto oficial relacionado con la investigación. Era casi medio día cuando al fin se detuvo junto al pequeño edificio; el sol caía sobre ellos con fuerza y la temperatura ambiental comenzó a sofocarse aun pese al aire acondicionado. Entonces, a manera de prevención, Takeru observó a Yuuri, quien contemplaba la fachada principal sin mover apenas un músculo; desde aquel ángulo se le complicaba ver apropiadamente el rostro ajeno, aun así, se preparó para ser contención emocional en caso necesario. Pero Yuuri permaneció rígido cual estatua sin emitir un solo sonido más allá de su agitada respiración, cuyo ritmo logró recobrar poco a poco. Esto le sorprendió.

Ahora comenzaba a entender la insistencia de los psiquiatras respecto al comportamiento inusual.

—Mi habitación es la tercera del lado izquierdo —comenzó a explicar—. Un yoyo, un libro de cuentos, mis gafas de repuesto, un peluche con forma de caniche y —enumeró titubeando al final—...una foto.

Takeru asintió en confirmación.

Enfrentarse al intenso calor vespertino no fue nada comparado con la terrible sensación de ansiedad que experimentó, mientras caminaba a través del corto sendero que guiaba hasta el acceso principal del restaurante. Una propiedad sin habitantes tendía a desgastarse demasiado rápido, pues nadie estaba dispuesto a brindarle mantenimiento hasta que un juez dictaminara lo contrario o se meterían en líos. Por ello, pudo ver algunos signos de abandono, como basura acumulándose aquí o allá, además de unas cuantas malas hiervas que comenzaban a sobresalir entre las líneas divisorias del concreto. La puerta todavía tenía adherida cinta policiaca a manera de sello provisional, evitando así visitas no autorizadas. Tras ingresar, constató que olía a encerrado y a los químicos usados durante las tomas de muestras, aunque la temperatura era considerablemente más fresca que en el exterior. Takeru comprobó que habían organizado el sitio en gran medida; las mesas y sillas ya no yacían volcadas sin orden, antes bien fueron colocadas lejos del área donde encontraron los cuerpos, en cuya superficie aún era visible la sangre que se derramó aquel día.

Ignorando lo mejor posible las notorias evidencias del delito, Takeru se desplazó hasta alcanzar la parte de atrás, dividida por un corto pasillo que conectaba con la residencia particular de los Katsuki. Todo estaba en total silencio y quietud. Resultaba casi irreal imaginar que antes cuatro personas vivían tranquilamente dentro de esos muros, acostumbrados a una normalidad casi idílica, destruida en cuestión de segundos por un adicto cualquiera. Sin detenerse a mirar nada, subió unas pequeñas escaleras hasta el segundo piso; buscaba el dormitorio justo al lado izquierdo. Fue fácil reconocer cuál habitación perteneció al pequeño, pues la puerta tenía sobrepuesta una placa hecha a mano cuyas letras infantiles que asoció al instante. Tras entrar, tomó una mochila vacía y comenzó a meter en ella los objetos solicitados por Yuuri; encontrarlos no le implicó problema, aunque al final también agregó dos o tres cambios de ropa limpia. La foto, enmarcada, descansaba sobre un buró adyacente a la cama. Esa decidió llevarla en su mano antes de salir tan rápido como había entrado.

Recorrer el camino inverso no le costó mayor problema, pero al poner un pie dentro del sector comercial del inmueble por segunda vez, Takeru se paralizó del horror: pese a haberle pedido quedarse en el auto, Yuuri hizo exactamente lo contrario y ahora estaba parado ahí, justo a mitad de todo, como si se hubiera internado en una espantosa pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Ajeno a Takeru, Yuuri miraba en derredor; ahora sus ojos si reflejaban sentimientos, los cuales oscilaban entre un profundo dolor, angustia, desesperación, pena, miedo e impotencia. Y, tras reparar en las manchas más que visibles del suelo, se cubrió la boca con su mano sana evitando así volver el estómago, aunque igual fracasó miserablemente. Inclinándose unos cuantos centímetros, de un momento a otro se echó a correr al otro extremo de la habitación, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar entre dolorosas arcadas. Precipitándose hacia él, Takeru intentó brindarle apoyo al frotarle los hombros en consuelo, permitiéndole sacar todo cuanto había retenido a través de una liberación emocional y física tan intensa.

Tras no tener ya nada más que expulsar, Yuuri tembló incontrolablemente, después las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y empaparon sus mejillas poco a poco.

Ahí, justo a mitad del sitio que consideraba su mundo entero, fue la primera y la última vez en que Yuuri se permitió llorar por todo cuanto había perdido.

 


End file.
